


Drabbles NCIS

by Van_Krausser



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, De todo un poco, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: En cada organización policial, la convivencia puede hacer que se originen familias.Familias no de sangre, ni de apellidos. Hermandades no de genética, ni parentezcos.Pero con lazos muy fuertes, tejidos por lealtad y amistad.Y en ocasiones, amor de pareja. A pesar de las reglas.Jetro Gibbs y su familia de la policía Naval no son la excepción.Nuevamente, me traigo una cadena de drables de la serie original NCIS.Son diversos, variados, con relaciones de amistad y de algo más entre personajes.Es uno por capítulo, si sobrepasan las 200 palabras. De otra forma, y dependiendo de su continuidad, serían varios en un solo capítulo.





	1. Fraternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble es sólo de una relación amistosa entre Tony DiNozo y Tim McGee.  
> No contiene spoilers.

Ha sido un caso difícil, con tantas mentiras desentrañadas, con tantos culpables implicados, que no se puede saber quién realmente merece ser arrestado.

McGee se ha llevado la peor parte.

Fue por esos azares del destino, por esas casualidades extrañas, que de ser uno de los agentes encargados de la información técnica del caso, de pronto se convirtió en una víctima. O casi, puesto que de haberlo sido, en esos momentos no estaría respirando.

Al saberlo a salvo, Gibbs sólo le dirige un leve gesto de aprobación, y se retira con Ziva, hablando de los pormenores del caso, mientras que a él lo atienden en la parte trasera de una ambulancia. No espera que le digan “buen trabajo”, o “estuvo cerca, chico. Eres afortunado”. No, nada de eso queda para ellos. Sólo esa silenciosa aprobación como la de Gibbs, o la sonrisa de alivio de Ziva, tal vez un efusivo abrazo momentáneo por parte de Abby, y un comentario serio y digno de una cátedra de Ducky. Sin embargo, lo que Tony hace, es totalmente incongruente para todos.

Se acerca a McGee, y en un espontáneo arrebato amistoso, le rodea los hombros con un brazo.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en líos como estos, novato? -le dice mientras sonríe de manera encantadora, , obligándolo a levantarse de la ambulancia y caminar a su paso.

-¿Vas a regañarme por no estar alerta, por haber sido tan torpe y no preveer lo que iba a ocurrir, o por ser yo? -rebate Tim con una ligera actitud defensiva.

-Nadie te está regañando, McGee. Relájate.

-Es que esto es tan extraño...

Tony arquea una ceja y lo suelta, observándolo con interés.

-¿Qué te parece extraño? ¿Que yo esté por aquí, diciéndote que es un alivio verte vivito y coleando, y que es mejor que no vuelvas a darnos estos sustos? ¿Eso es lo extraño?

McGee enrojece, pues se siente pillado en cada una de las premisas de la pregunta.

-A-algo así. Porque a decir verdad, no tenemos muchos momentos como este, Dinozzo.

-Ah, novato -le dice con un tono entre cómplice y travieso-. Si no fuese por estos momentos tan escasos, esta vida sería en verdad aburrida.

Esta vez es McGee quien lo ve con gesto de incredulidad.

-Dinozzo, ¿no querrás pedirme una cita, verdad? Porque te decepcionaría con mi respuesta...

Tony ríe con franqueza, y sin dejar morir ese gesto feliz, levanta su vaso de café casi por terminar.

-McGee, que me alegre el saber que tendré que soportar tu cara y tus ínfulas de novelista por mucho, mucho tiempo, espero, no significa que me esté cambiando de bando. A mí me siguen gustando las chicas, los vestidos bonitos que se mueven al ritmo de sus caminatas, sus risas frescas y cristalinas. No te ilusiones, pero en verdad, no eres mi tipo.

Sin decir más, sigue su camino hacia el auto en el que llegara, silbando de pronto una de las melodías que le agradan, sacada tal vez de alguna película. Pero se detiene al ver que McGee no lo sigue, sino que se ha quedado ahí, plantado en medio de la acera, con cara de ñoño incrédulo y asustado. Vuelve a sonreírle, y esta vez, lo invita a seguirlo.

-¡Anda, novato! ¿Qué esperas? Aún tenemos que llenar un informe. Después de eso, podríamos irnos a tomar un par de cervezas con el resto del equipo. ¿Qué dices?

Tony sabe reconocer el gesto de alivio que asoma en su rostro serio. Y por un momento tiene el impulso fraternal de abrazarlo, pero se contiene.

Eso le toca a Abby, y él no tiene corazón para ganarle la primicia.


	2. Intimidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un drabble slash, aunque no tiene nada explícito.   
> Tampoco contiene spoilers.
> 
> Tony DiNozo/Tim McGee

Ninguno de ellos ha hablado nunca de ella. Es decir, de la relación que ambos han decidido sostener.

Al menos no mientras están solos, puesto que ni siquiera se les pasa por la cabeza cuando están en el piso de la agencia, cada uno en su escritorio, enviándose comentarios extravagantes (Tony), y devolviéndolos con algo parecido, entre gracioso y defensivo (McGee).

Curiosamente, Ziva siempre encaja en esa camaradería; se cuela tan fácilmente entre ese flirteo que llevan a cabo, pero nunca se entromete al grado de quitarles la atención uno del otro.

Ninguno de ellos supo en qué momento Ziva se enteró de lo que hay entre ellos, de lo que intentan esconder en ese trato de compañeros molestándose mutuamente. McGee nunca le siguió el juego del interrogatorio escondido, y Tony se mostró huraño ante sus métodos “sutiles”, precisamente esos que él jamás aprobaría como parte de los recursos de los agentes.

De hecho, siempre creyeron mantener la relación oculta a los ojos de toda la agencia.

Pero caray, se olvidaron que la agencia no tiene sólo un par de ojos.

Tiene muchos, y todos atentos a lo que sucede ahí.

Palmer y Ducky apostaron que tenían una relación casi desde el primer día que decidieron ir más allá de la amistad.

Por su parte, Abby acosó a Tim para que le contara qué tal le iba con su nueva relación, y si Tony no lo celaría por bajar solo al laboratorio. McGee sólo se limitó a entornar los ojos en muecas de fastidio cada vez que Abby le preguntaba de una u otra forma.

Ziva no dejó de bromear con el asunto de quién era el que llevaba los pantalones en casa, a pesar de que Tony le respondía cualquier cosa, intentando quitársela de encima.

Y Gibbs.

Oh, Gibbs. Cierto.

El último que Tony creyó que no le diría nada, pero del que se equivocó tan feamente.

Porque sí, no le dijo algo con palabras. Lo hizo con miradas, con expresiones, incluso lo hizo cuando el golpecillo en su nuca llegó de improviso, y Gibbs sólo le sonrió de manera extraña al pasarle por un lado, por supuesto, antes de hacerle saber que sabía, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a McGee, y regresándola a él.

Tony no supo qué decir. Se quedó ahí, sólo viéndolo irse.

Fue McGee quien tuvo la última palabra.

Se levantó del escritorio, se le acercó por un lado, y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, sólo reafirmó lo que había sucedido.

-Si crees que nadie lo sabe, déjame decirte que estás equivocado. Y que no me importa que lo sepan. Sé que esto no les molesta. A pesar de las reglas de Gibbs.

Tony sólo emitió una breve queja, bajando la cabeza y soltándose de Tim.

Sin embargo, antes que otra cosa pasara, levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió, sólo como él sabia que McGee lo entendería.


	3. Escúchame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un fic Gen, con la bella relación paternal que siempre me ha parecido que tiene Gibbs con Abby.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción Hear Me, de Kelly Clarkson.

Gibbs no se había planteado la idea de que tal vez pudiese gustarle el gotic metal —milimétricamente hablando, por supuesto—, hasta ese caluroso, frustrante e inacabable día.

Y fue gracias a Abby, quien con los ojos abiertos como platos, mostrando una extraordinaria tonalidad verde-sorpresa y una gigantesca sonrisa jugueteando entre sus labios carmesí, lo señaló con dedo acusador.

—¡Oh, Gibbs! ¡Es… increíble…!

Al principio, no supo qué decir.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

—¡Estás tarareando una de mis canciones favoritas! ¡Oh, Gibbs! ¡Desde hoy, esa será nuestra canción!

No supo qué decir a eso.

Especialmente cuando Abby fue a decírselo a Ziva, Tony y McGee, quienes entraban al laboratorio en ese momento.

Su gran ventaja es que él era el jefe. 

Y esos tres sabían lo que significaba el movimiento de sus cejas antes de que pudiesen decir algo al respecto.

Definitivamente, el gotic metal había mejorado su día.

Milimétricamente hablando, claro.

 


	4. La suerte de ser amigo de Ziva David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño POV de McGee

McGee se siente afortunado de estar en el lado del bando correcto, cuando ve a la agente israelí en acción, tan letal y certera, que casi siente pena por el tipo que tiene contra el suelo, totalmente sometido, con una rodilla de ella clavada en su cuello y el arma apuntándole a la cabeza. Sólo verla moverse así, sigilosa y con expresa meticulosidad, rápida y enfocada, le causa un severo escalofrío.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se aparta para que los demás agentes se encarguen del tipo y se quita la gorra para acomodar el mechón de cabello que logró escapar de ella, voltea a verlo con esa rara, muy rara coquetería en una sonrisa satisfecha. Entonces, como por arte de magia, el dichoso escalofrío deja de existir.

No cabe duda.

McGee sabe que es afortunado por estar en el bando correcto, y porque de otra forma, no conocería ese lado tan especial de Ziva.

No conocería su sonrisa franca y su mirada despierta y afectuosa, dirigida sólo para ellos, para su equipo, para su “familia”.


	5. Inspiración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic con tintes de Halloween.
> 
> Más en formato Gen que otra cosa.
> 
> Se supone que es para la celebración de Halloween, aunque no tiene nada sobrenatural, ni de un caso raro para el equipo. Es más bien centrado en McGee y su hobbie de escritor, revuelto con una locura mía con eso de los disfraces. En fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho de los pairings originales, de canon, ni siquiera hay slash (raro, muy raro en mi), pero fue escrito para el reto de la comunidad ncis_español de Live Journal.
> 
> Creo que hay algo del llamado Tiva, y un poco de Gibbs/Jenny, pero aun no me decido...

McGee estaba nervioso.

No era el primer libro suyo que publicaría la editorial a la que enviaba sus escritos, pero sí el primero en tocar una temática totalmente distinta al suspenso policial que acostumbraba. Su editor había decidido que la mejor manera de promocionarlo, era con la lectura de una reseña hecha por el autor.

Lo más alucinante del asunto era que había invitado a todo el equipo de la agencia, a sus compañeros de NCIS a que lo acompañaran al lanzamiento del libro, precisamente el día de Halloween, en una de las librerías más concurridas de la ciudad.

Con una leve sonrisa, observando que las sillas se llenaban de asistentes en ese pequeño rincón de la librería acondicionado como auditorio, recordó el momento en que les había dado la noticia, apenas unos días atrás.

Por supuesto que la más entusiasmada había sido Abby; con sus enormes ojos sonrientes y su efusividad habitual, lo había abrazado y obligado a brincar como un crío junto con ella por el espacio entre escritorios, diciéndole que estaba muy orgullosa.

Dinozzo sólo le hizo una broma con respecto a eso, llamándolo novato frikki.

Ziva le sonrió en forma amigable, pero después de palmearle un hombro, le soltó un pequeño coscorrón.

-Si llego a ver que tu personaje principal se parece a mí, te despellejo vivo, McGee -lo amenazó.

McGee sólo se quedó frío en su sitio, parpadeando nervioso.

-Adora ser el personaje principal -le dijo Tony en un tono cómplice, mientras la veía a ella con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Ziva sólo se encogió de hombros.

Estuvo tentado a casi besarle los pies a Gibbs cuando éste lo rescató de esa situación.

-¡McGee! -se escucho la voz autoritaria cerca de ellos, y de inmediato todos se habían dispersado hacia sus lugares, dispuestos a continuar con su trabajo-. Necesito una copia del informe que le enviaste a Ducky ayer. Y un par de invitaciones para él y Palmer. Sabes que no te perdonarían si los excluyes.

Él sólo asintió ante la sonrisa traviesa de su jefe, aun sin asimilar muy bien eso último.

Sin embargo, el hacerlos partícipes de ese acontecimiento lo hacía sentirse muy bien. Ellos eran su familia, y por supuesto que no se excluye a la familia, mucho menos en ocasiones tan especiales como esa. Ni siquiera cuando en la familia hay alguien tan irritante como DiNozzo.

Recordar ese momento también lo hizo pensar en la directora Sheppard. Aunque no la trataba mucho, también la extrañaba.

De hecho, ese lamentable suceso había sido en parte la inspiración que lo había empujado a escribir la historia que esa noche sería dada a conocer.

Suspiró, viendo discretamente su reloj. En pocos minutos daría comienzo la presentación, y el equipo aun no llegaba. Seguramente Abby y Ziva habían retrasado a los otros al estarse arreglando. Mujeres al fin...

Varias alarmas de los relojes de pulso que llevaban algunos asistentes a la presentación anunciaron la hora. Eran las siete de la tarde en punto, y ningun miembro del equipo estaba ahí.

El editor se acercó al pequeño podio y probó que el micrófono funcionara. Entonces presentó a su escritor, haciendo una rara alusión al estilo de varios autores de historias de terror. McGee volteó a todas partes, acercándose al podio con algo de inseguridad, pero suspiró e hizo acopio de su entereza, y se preparó para dar inicio a la lectura de la reseña.

No bien se estaba presentando ante la audiencia reunida, cuando un pequeño grupo llegó, todos en estrafalarios disfraces y con toda la intención de festejar esas fechas en ese lugar, justo en esos momentos.

Los reconoció entre avergonzado y feliz, y casi se infarta cuando un vampiro DiNozzo y una pirata Ziva le mostraron un envoltorio, diciéndole a señas que le habían llevado tambien un disfraz.

Abby, convertida en una sexy religiosa, “Elvis” Ducky, un zombie Palmer y un vaquero Gibbs, se sentaron en la fila del principio, alentándolo a iniciar con la lectura.

Todo fue de maravilla. La reseña fue sencilla y un poco conmovedora. Porque a decir verdad, el libro relataba la historia de una relación inquebrantable, algunas pérdidas lamentables y fuertes lazos de amistad entre amigos entrañables, y aunque el tema tenía un tanto de sucesos sobrenaturales, era más el relato de cómo McGee los apreciaba. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por supuesto, recibió una pequeña y muy ruidosa ovación por parte del equipo, mientras varias personas se acercaban al estante donde se exhibían los ejemplares en venta.

Ziva fue la primera en llegar hasta él, sonriéndole divertida al ver su expresión.

-¿Me vas a despellejar? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle. Ella soltó una risa fresca y le extendió el disfraz.

-Póntelo. Iremos a celebrar después de que firmes los libros que vendas.

McGee iba a protestar, cuando DiNozzo lo alcanzó.

-Vamos, novato. No querrás estar desentonado, y menos ahora que tu libro puede llegar a ser un Best Seller. Anda, si quieres te acompaño a cambiarte.

-Yo puedo solo, DiNozzo.

Sin decir más fue hacia los servicios. Minutos después, rojo por el bochorno al llevar el disfraz de payaso puesto, se presentó.

-¡Awwww! McGee, eres un payaso adorable -le celebró Abby.

Por supuesto, Gibbs sólo levantó una ceja, observándolo de arriba abajo, y asintió.

Ducky y Palmer discutían acerca de la portada del libro, y al verlo, sólo se limitaron a felicitarlo, volviendo casi de inmediato a su discusión.

El libro fue bien recibido, hubo una buena venta en ese primer día de presentación, y por supuesto, McGee se sintió satisfecho con eso.

Dos horas más tarde, todos en disfraz y sentados alrededor de la mesa del restaurante, a la vista de los divertidos comensales, comentaban entre risas y bromas la idea de haberse presentado así a la librería.

-Es un buen detalle -afirmó Ducky-. Le pone un poco de sabor al acontecimiento.

-Lo peor del caso es que mi editor puede verlo como una idea genial para próximas publicaciones- dijo McGee con cierta preocupación.

-Oh, mientras publiques tus libros en Halloween, no veo que haya problema -terció Abby-. Además, te ves muy simpático en ese traje.

-Querrás decir, muy “payaso” -terció Tony, recibiendo un codazo por parte de de Ziva y un coscorrón por Gibbs-. ¡Auch! ¿Ahora qué dije?

Sin responderle, Jethro alcanzó la copa que tenía al frente, e inició un pequeño brindis.

-Tienes talento, McGee. Y eso es muy bueno. Felicidades. -Mientras los demás se entretenían brindando, Gibbs le hizo otro comentario en voz baja -gracias por recordar a Jenny en esa forma.

McGee sólo asintió, antes de que Abby lo abrazara de nuevo, acosándolo con algunas preguntas.

Fue una velada perfecta.

Tal vez la inspiración que Tim McGee podría utilizar en algún futuro proyecto.

Y tal vez podría entrelazarlo a alguno de los casos que tomaba prestados para escribir. Por supuesto, Ziva sería su siguiente personaje principal, aunque aun tuviese el riesgo de morir a manos de ella, claro, después de ser el blanco de las bromas de DiNozzo cuando éste se enterara de que él representaría al otro personaje principal.

Sin duda, ese sería su próximo libro. Y sería una historia de suspense, aderezado de romanticismo como sólo esos dos lo demostraban.

Si, un buen proyecto, sin lugar a dudas.


	6. Los tres magníficos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un OT3 que siempre había querido ver.
> 
> Ziva/Tony/McGee

Aunque la cama es amplia (cinematográficamente amplia, tal como McGee imaginó que le gustaban a Tony), no puede contener por completo el nudo de brazos y piernas y cuerpos entrelazados que ahora forman los tres, riendo como críos y jugando a hacer acertijos de las reglas de Gibbs.

Si le preguntasen a Ziva cómo había terminado con ellos, entre ellos, sólo se encogería de hombros, pasando de eso.

Tony sonreiría con esa espectacular sonrisa de candidato al Oscar, al tiempo que los dedos de una mano pasearían por los hombros de ella, y los de la otra pellizcarían traviesos algún lugar demasiado íntimo de Tim.

Y McGee, por supuesto, pondría los ojos en blanco después de quejarse con un respingo de esa pequeña broma de DiNozzo. Pero no sabría qué contestar.

Ha sido una velada extraordinaria. Que empezó con una broma de DiNozzo y un comentario retador de Ziva. Que continuó con una velada propuesta de McGee. 

Tim nunca imaginó que la mirada cómplice entre sus dos compañeros de trabajo (de oficina, de cacerías, y ahora de cama) significara un acuerdo silencioso para "convencerlo" de irse a la cama, los tres.

Una deliciosa cena hecha a base de pasta y salami, un par de botellas de vino tinto, cinco cds de jazz y un poco de blues más tarde, y habían terminado en el corredorcillo del departamento enredados como una de esas plantas trepadoras lo hacen en los árboles. 

McGee con la espalda en la pared, sosteniendo a Ziva mientras Tony los besaba a ambos de manera alternada, compartiendo caricias atrevidas y susurros subidos de tono, empujándolos con sutileza hacia el dormitorio.

¿Lo demás? No fue difícil.

Besos, caricias, palabras dichas como leves jadeos sobre los labios hinchados por el deseo, las uñas pasando apenas en ligeros rasguños por la piel de la espalda, pequeños mordiscos en los ángulos adecuados, y toda la noche para ellos tres.

Si al día siguiente les preguntaran acerca de esa noche, cada uno la recordaría a su manera, agradecidos y cómplices y esperanzados. 

Porque ahora no sólo eran los mejores agentes de la agencia y buenos compañeros. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos y los mejores amantes.

Y eso, ni Gibbs con todas sus reglas podría evitarlo.


End file.
